Know your Zodiac stars
by kudakoneko
Summary: name changed from Mewy. lili, hiromi, megumi, and many more ZP.I characters are in Know your stars' from 'all that', please help me with more funny ideas and read
1. victim 1: lili

Discliamer: I don't own Zodiac PI or Know Your Stars or any other random anime character I put in here so I'll get over it by making up a few charaters!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mewy: One made-up character so far is Rina!

I'll come up with the other ones later! Oh! and if anyone has any ideas to make fun of them, please send them in your reveiws!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_THE vioce_

"..." victim

(...) autor's note

**movies**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lili was sitting in a chair surrounder by darkness, when a spotlight flash down on her.

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..._

"Huh? Who said that!" Lili looks around to try and see who was speaking

_Lili Hoshizawa...her last name means pig's butt..._

"WHAT! No it doesn't!"

_Yeah right Ms. Pig's butt..._

"OHHHH! WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

_Lili Hoshizawa...loves eating chitlens..._

"Ewwww! No I don't, they're gross!"(chitlen's are pig intestens)

_Yes you do, I have proof..._

"Nu-un!"

_Uh-huh!_

"Nu-un!"

_Uh-huh_

"Prove it!"

_Okay I will..._**a blonde hair girl with her back turned was pigging out on chitlens**

"That's not me!"

_Sssuuuuuurrrrrrrreeeeee..._

_Lili Hoshizawa...she wants to kill Sailor Moon for being a blonde..._

"What? Who is that and why would I want to kill them for being a blonde? In case you haven't noticed, I'm a blonde!"

Sailor Moon walks on stage "I am Sailor Moon, and just 'cause you don't like blondes doesn't mean you have to kill anyone or else you'll have to face the soilders of justice!" Sailor Moon runs off stage.

"O...kkkkkk..."

_Anyway...that's not your natural hair color..._

"Yes it is!"

_Lili Hoshizawa...she is actually a brunnette..._

"No, I'm a blonde!" She was getting really annoyed

_You have no proof that you didn't die it or bleach it..._

"Yes I do! I have a picture of me when I was a baby!" Lili takes out a picture.

"See!"

_...Lili Hoshizawa...she is in love with Sasuke Uchiha..._

"Who in the world is Sasuke?" Sasuke's fan girls barg in

"YOU LOVE SASUKE!" they all had angry eyes

"No-no-no-no-no-no! I don't! I don't even know him!" Lili said in defense

"Oh, sorry to have bothered you.." all the fan girls walk out the door

_Lili Hoshizawa...is not a human, but an alien..._

"I am most certainly not an alien!"

_Then why do you communicate with the stars in another language?..._

"Ok one, they are astreal spirits and two that language is japanese! Duh!"

_Jeegoobanigjungigancan..._

"What the!"

_I'm speaking alien, tell me what I just said..._

"That wasn't alien, that was jibberish!"

_Hah, and you'd know because you're an alien..._

"Okay, that's the last staw!" Lili gets up and storms out the exit

_Wait, don't go!..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next up is Hiromi, then Rina

Mewy: Please reveiw and thank you for reading.


	2. victim 2: hiromi

Disclaimer: I don't own Zodiac PI or Know Your Stars or any other random anime character I put in here.

Mewy: If anyone has any ideas to make fun of them, please send them in your reviews!

Thank you all that read and reviewed!

Pandagirl-sama

The persuit of shiney things

Shiyen

Luna-Papillon

Xxpapercutxx

Anon

Kyllex of Darkness

Vampirewitch

_THE voice_

"..." victim

(...) author's note

**movies**

Hiromi was walking down the sidewalk, when suddenly….Lili came storming out of a building that was nearby.

"Hey, Lili!" Hiromi tried calling to her, but she seemed so upset and furious.

Hiromi, gaining a sudden Curious George-like behavior, wanted to see what had made Lili so upset. So, he went into the building.

When he got inside, it was all dark except a chair in, what appeared to be, the center of the room with a spotlight shining down on it. Hiromi get made a guess to go sit down in it. And so he did.

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars_…

"What the-?! Who's there?" Hiromi said, nearly falling off the chair.

_Hiromi Oikawa…is the dumbest person in school…_

Hiromi bolted out of the chair he'd just regained his balance on.

He had a HUUUUUUUGE vein pulsing on his forehead.

"HOW DARE YOU?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MY G.P.A. (a/n: grade point average for those who DON'T know) IS THE HIGHEST OUT OF EVERYONE'S IN MY SCHOOL!"

_Mmmm hmmm…well that's not what your report card says…_

"My report card?"

_Yup…this here piece of paper CLEARLY says that you 'need to focus in class', 'need better study habits', and 'need to stop turning in homework twenty days late'. And you have F's in all classes…_

"I DO NOT! THAT IS NOT MY REPORT CARD!"

_Oh yeah…prove it…_

Hiromi opened his backpack/suitcase and got out a slip of paper.

"This is my report card!"

_Hiromi Oikawa…likes to read Icha-Icha Paradise when no one's looking…_

At that moment, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and other guys who liked Icha-Icha Paradise came in the dark room.

"Welcome, brother, to the Icha-Icha Fan Club." Kakashi stated.

"We salute you, brother." The other fan guys saluted him and left. Jiraiya and Kakashi left after them.

"Ummm…Okaaaaay…" Hiromi just sweatdropped.

_Moving right along. Hiromi Oikawa…Hates Lili…_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! NO! That is NOT true!!!" Hiromi was just two seconds from killing '_the voice'_. He was so red from anger, he looked like he was about to explode.

_Anyways…Hiromi Oikawa…_

"THAT'S IT!" Hiromi got up from the seat and, somehow, ran in the correct direction of 'the voice'. '_The voice'_ screamed, got up out of her seat, and ran like a madwoman towards the door.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…Now you know Hiro-_

"NO THEY DON'T!!" Hiromi yelled as he ran faster.

_AHHHHHHHHHH! HELP!_

'_The voice'_ made it out the door but Hiromi was still chasing her.

Mewy: So? How was it? Please press the little button to your left and review and I might update…if I get enough reviews that is. Bye for now.


End file.
